Fame!
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Ludwig had been hinting for far too long that he wanted to see this Italian group live, when they finally toured in Germany… what was Gilbert supposed to do if not buy tickets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got inspired to write.**

Ludwig couldn't stop grinning, he'd been looking forward to this for months, dreaming of it for years. Finally he was there, Gilbert indifferent at his side, he was happy Ludwig was happy of course, but he wasn't interested in these foreign pop singers as much as his brother was, if at all. Gilbert didn't know what his brother saw in the Italian group they were seeing tonight, but Ludwig had been hinting for far too long that he wanted to see them live, when they finally toured in Germany… what was Gilbert supposed to do if not buy tickets?

Ludwig stared out the window of the car, frowning at the snow, hoping it wouldn't affect the snow, hoping to god that they wouldn't cancel at the last minute.

It would be a waste of their own time and money, Ludwig assured himself, they wouldn't cancel, they hadn't cancelled any of their previous shows.

They wouldn't.

"They won't cancel," Gilbert smirked, "They haven't cancelled any of their shows and they weather last week was worse than this week. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Ludwig lied, his eyes still fixed on the falling snow, his fingers absent minded playing with a loose thread of the car's seat fabric.

Gilbert frowned, leaning over to pull Ludwig's hand away and break the thread. "Then stop mumbling, you're going to give me a headache."

Ludwig bowed his head slightly, biting his lip and returning his gaze to the snow, "When will we get there?"

"2 minutes," Gilbert stated, pointing to a spot through the darkness, "There's the turning."

Ludwig could feel the butterflies building in his stomach, all his muscles twitching and tensing with excitement. "Mein gott…" he heard himself whisper as Gilbert turned in, and he saw the large venue building, where he would finally see Feliciano sing, in person.

Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes, "Apparently you are not the only one who wants to see this band… I am not ready to be surrounded by squealing teenage girls," he groaned as they hit the inevitable car parking traffic. "Don't they normally have people telling you where to park?"

Ludwig glanced around, raising his hand to point at a parking space, "There Gilbert," he said loudly, urging his brother to turn into the space.

The car skid slightly on the ice as Gilbert turned to park. Gilbert laughed as the vehicle came to a stop, "I love driving on ice," he said sarcastically. "Get out then," he grunted, opening his own door and stepping out into the cold.

"You don't sound happy," Ludwig observed, all his effort going into not smiling through happiness.

Gilbert shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets for warmth, "Lets just get inside ok?" he urged, beginning to walk towards the building. He could hear them already, from 150ft away, people screaming for their 'idols'.

They walked together down the hill and into the alcove, into the building, queuing with the similarly ages boys and girls, mainly girls, hoping they would get to their seats before the group went on.

"You have the tickets?" Ludwig asked, trying not to let his nerves show but failing miserably.

Gilbert nodded, "Yes, of course I do," Gilbert half-growled, getting out their tickets and handing Ludwig his.

"Why are you in such a mood?" Ludwig asked, "You know you don't have to watch with me."

"No, I-" Gilbert huffed, "I want to… I just don't like this whole 'thing'. The hero-worshipping that comes with all this. The music is good but all this isn't needed."

Ludwig frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I know." He looked down at the floor, chewing his lip, " …I don't take part in that bit, I just like the music."

Gilbert huffed, "Yeah right you fucking don't." He shook his head and handed his ticket to the usher and waiting for Ludwig to give in his, taking both their stubs back. "Just pick a seat and enjoy the show, ok? Don't worry about me."

Ludwig frowned, his mood suddenly dampened, he huffed and walked in, Gilbert immediately walked away, towards the back. Ludwig huffed slightly, he wasn't going to let Gilbert ruin his evening, he was going to stand as close to the front as he could get and _enjoy_ his night.

His walked to the front, finding his seat in the fifth row, feeling himself shudder with anticipation. Feliciano was going to come on stage in less than 4 minutes, Ludwig was going to see him, not his image of a screen, him.

When the singer finally came on screen the room erupted into hoots and screams, Ludwig's head twitching down with the shock of the noise. When he looked up he could barely believe his eyes. He was right there.

"Feliciano!" he found himself shouting, along with the other teens, letting a grin spilt his face as the group assembled themselves.

The youngest, smallest member of the group approached the centre of the stage, tapping the microphone and grinning out at the crowd, speaking broken German in a sweet Italian accent, "Hello Germany. I am Feliciano Vargas, it is nice to see you all, thank you for coming, enjoy the show, I will see you after."

Ludwig's eyes widened, he'd heard that after shows Feliciano would sometimes wait outside the door and greet people, even shake their hand or sign something, he'd thought it was just a rumour. Ludwig hadn't thought to bring anything for him to sign. He looked down and smiled at the ticket stub in his hand, that was perfect, a fantastic idea.

The smile on Ludwig's face didn't leave over the next two hours, he became hoarse from shouting and he found himself shaking, he didn't know his heart could beat this fast, he felt like he was going to explode.

The boy sang so beautifully, pausing inbetween verses to sweep his curled brown hair from his eyes or shoot a perfect smile across the room.

When the show was over Feliciano left the stage, Ludwig bi his lip as he heard some of the others talk amongst themselves about what they were getting signed. It must be true, Ludwig couldn't believe it.

Two lines formed to leave the building, one going straight out and one, far longer, passing Feliciano.

Ludwig entered the line to meet the singer, his heart thumping in his throat, sandwiched between the other teens.

Gilbert passed him, in the other line, he stopped and frowned, "Ludwig what are you doing?"

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably and groaned slightly, "I just want to meet him, I just want to shake his hand. It won't take long."

"I heard someone say they were having to wait an hour. Are you really going to wait an hour?" Gilbert asked, still frowning slightly.

Ludwig nodded, "Yeah," he said stubbornly, straightening up as he spoke.

Gilbert frowned, "You expect me to just wait in the car? For an hour?"

"There's a place across the road where you can get food," Ludwig stated, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Ludwig…" Gilbert started, groaning slightly.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said back shortly, "…Please."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said with a shake of his head, beginning to walk toward the door, "Come and find me when you're done."

Ludwig nodded politely, feeling the smile return to his face, "Thank you, brother."

He watched Gilbert walk away, and felt the smile on his face widen. He hoped it wouldn't take a whole hour to get to Feliciano. That would be so unfair, not on himself but on Feli. The poor boy had sung all night, it couldn't be nice for him to be paraded about after for over an hour.

Ludwig's spirits soared as he approached the table that Feliciano was sitting at. He listened to him as he tried to German, stumbling and stuttering, managing to keep a fragile smile on his face despite getting his sentences wrong.

He felt his pulse quicken as he came to the table, feeling his breath shorten.

"Hello," the boy said, looking him over, his smile changing slightly, as if Ludwig was not the type of person he expected to see in line to see him. Which was true, even Ludwig knew he wasn't the typical 'type' to go one of these concerts. "What is your name?" He glanced towards the paper in Ludwig's hand, "You have something for me to sign?"

Ludwig pushed the ticket stub across the table, letting Feliaino take it before he began to respond, speaking almost perfect Italian, "_My name's Ludwig. It is nice to meet you."_

Feliciano smiled widely, bright and genuine, responding in Italian, "_It's nice to meet you, it's nice to meet an Italian speaking fan, but your accent is very funny."_

The man standing next to the table cleared his throat, and Feliciano glanced up at him, "_…He thinks I'm taking to long," _he signed the piece of card and handed it back.

Ludwig nodded and took the card back, holding out his hand for Feliciano to shake, "_Please,"_ he asked, smiling softly.

Feliciano smiled and took Ludwig's hand, clasping it tight and shaking it forcefully.

Ludwig gave a small nod as he moved to walk away, suddenly unsure of what to say in parting, "_You are very handsome," _he said softly, moving away slowly, wanting to speak more.

Feliciano cocked his head, and he smiled widely and blushed, "_Oh… Thank you, I don't usually get called… uh." _The singer looked away, another teen forcing a piece of paper in his face for him to sign. "_Ludwig you said?"_

_"Ludwig Beilschimdt," _Ludwig confirmed before turning fully away.

He walked from the building, stopping outside the door and pressing himself against the wall, "Oh my god…" he said quietly to himself, clutching his hand to chest and digging his nails into the material, "Oh my god.." he chuckled to himself.

He had just met Feliciano Vargas. He had just met him and he had liked him, he had genuinely been interested in him and wanted to talk to him more.

He could hardly believe it.

This was more than he ever could have hoped for.

**Please leave a review, I really liked writing this I will be writing another part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**part 2**

Feliciano rested his head on the window of his tour bus, putting his feet up and staring out at the German countryside. He was still smiling, he hadn't been able to stop since the concert, his throat was sore and his eyes ached but the smile stayed stubborn on his face. Since that boy had called him handsome.

Handsome, he'd never been called handsome. Pretty, cute, talented… not handsome.

Romano tapped Feliciano's foot, "Don't put your dirty feet on my seat, idiot," he frowned.

"Sorry, Romano," Feliciano said quietly in response, tucking his seat under his chair. "…There's nothing on tv."

"Says you," Romano smirked, taking the remote and flicking through the channels. "You seem happy," he observed.

Feliciano nodded, deciding not to expand on Romano's point. He raised himself from his chair to get his laptop, trying to remember the boys name.

Ludwig… what was his last name? He typed in his best guess, and the search engine fixed his mistake. 'Ludwig Belischmidt'. Feliciano smiled again, it was such a weird name, Germans had such funny names.

He scrolled down, the first entry being Facebook, only one Ludwig Beilschmidt in the city.

He looked at his profile, his last status made more than a month ago, very few photos, it was definitely him, but he didn't seem very active on the site. Was there any point in leaving a message if he might not get it?

He'd leave one anyway.

What should he say?

"Romano?" he asked softly, "What would you say to a fan?"

Romano frowned, "I don't talk to fans, not here, you know I don't speak German."

Feliciano huffed slightly, regretting asking the question, "Ok… If it was a pretty Italian o-or Spanish girl, a fan, what would you say to her?"

"They normally talk to you first. I don't understand Feli, what are you talking about?" Romano said loudly, shaking his head and turning up the volume on the tv, obviously wanting the conversation to end.

Feliciano pulled up a message box, the curser hovering over it. Romano was right, usually the fans were the first one to talk. Feliciano hadn't started a conversation with anyone who wasn't his brother in what felt like weeks.

He frowned more so, a realisation hitting him; What if Ludwig couldn't read Italian? He could speak it but he knew that didn't mean he could read or write it, Feliciano could speak basic German but he couldn't read or write more than three words of it.

He'd try anyway, there was translation software on the internet he was sure Ludwig would be able to understand.

He exhaled slowly, beginning to type, 'Hello Ludwig. This is Feliciano Vargas, you spoke to me a couple of days ago at the concert and you called me handsome, I just wanted to say hello, your comment made me happy.'

He sent the message and bit his lip, smiling slightly.

Now all he had to do was wait.

He sighed and tried to busy himself by watching videos and writing an entry for his personal blog, he kept the facebook tab open, hoping he would get a response but knowing he probably wouldn't get one for a while.

After a few minutes he sighed, his eyes flicking to the tab. He clicked it and looked through the few photos there, he recognised one of the men from the concert, the one with stark white hair.

He looked through the faces he didn't know, picking Ludwig's out of the group photos and smiling.

He jumped as the computer let out a small 'bong' noise, and his eyes darted to the message tab he still had open, and saw Ludwig had replied.

'Thank you, and hello, I'm surprised to hear from you.'

A smile broke on feliciano's face, he bit his lip in an attempt to stop it but it didn't work. He hadn't expected a reply, despite wanting one , he expected that the german would see his message and and assume it was a fake, an imposter trying to get his hopes up for their own twisted pleasure. he knew that sort of thing wasn't uncommon, as horrible as it was.

'I am surprised you answered'

He continued smiling, staring at the message box and hoping for a quick reply.

'I got a text alert. I don't usually use this site.'

Feliciano let out a slight 'oh', looking over at his own phone and remembering that he had the same feature.

'I always use this site. I'm sorry I didn't know how else to contact you.'

'It's ok', the answer came instantly, 'I follow your fanpage on here.'

Feliciano smiled again, suddenly aware of his heartbeat, he exhaled slowly, calming himself.

'My brother runs that, it's mostly teenage girls though, I don't think we have many fans like you.'

There was a pause, and Feliciano found himself frowning, maybe he had worried the boy or scared him. He hadn't wanted to do that, he bit his lip again debating with himself If he should retract his comment, he went to type but stopped as a reply popped up.

'I hope you don't see that as a bad thing.'

'No, of course not.' he swallowed hard, not sure of what to add to the comment, 'It's nice to know our fanbase is expanding. Romano says all the girl fans annoy him.'

'I've not talked to many of them. They are a little crazy.'

Feliciano giggled to himself, he had a long list of crazy things his fans had done.

'A girl tried to cut off some of my hair once, and have you seen the fan-art? They have drawing pictures of me and my brother in very odd situations, I don't like it really.'

'Have you thought of asking them to stop?'

Feliciano shook his head, forgetting that Ludwig couldn't see the action.

'Romano says its best not to acknowledge them, what If it makes them worse?'

'Not asking them wont make them stop.'

Feliciano huffed slightly, nodding to himself, that was true, he swallowed hard and pulled ip their fanpage.

'Do you think I should do it now, just ask them?'

'I don't see why not. It might help.'

Feliciano nodded again, writing out a short message to his fans. 'Hey everyone, it's Feliciano here, I would like to request that you stop making fanart of myself and my brother doing unsavory things, we have seen some and it makes us very uncomfortable, you are all very talented but please stop, thank you.'

He read it over and published it, returning to Ludwig's mesagebox.

'I've done it. You don't think it Sounds too mean do you?'

There was another pause, Feliciano assumed the German was getting up the fan page to read the message.

After a couple of minutes he frowned, sending a '?' to let him know he was still awaiting an answer.

'Oh my God it's really you?' Ludwig said a moment later, 'oh mein gott' and 'scheiße '.

Feliciano giggled, running his hand through his hair and absentmindedly playing with his curl.

'Of course it's me.'

'I'm sorry!' Ludwig said a second after 'I didn't believe it was you, I wasn't expecting this.'

Feliciano tried to stifle his laughs, not wanting to bring Romano's attention to him.

'It's ok, you've got nothing to worry about.'

'I'm a really big fan of yours.' Ludwig's next message read.

'I know,' Feliciano said back, still letting out small giggles.

'You've got an amazing voice.'

Feliciano smiled softly, laughter continuing to rise in his throat, the sudden mental image of the german boy freaking out infront of the computer coming into his head.

'Thank you,' he replied, 'But you don't think the message sounded to mean?'

'If I were you I would probably have been harder on them. I've seen some of those pictures and they are a little disturbing.'

Feliciano sighed slightly, nodding to himself.

'Yeah, they are a little odd.'

There was another pause before Ludwig spoke again.

'I can't believe it's you. No one's going to believe me.'

'That's kind of a good thing,' Feliciano stated, still smiling, 'Knowing my fans you'd probably get death threats.'

'They're teenage girls, I can handle it, I'm not scared of them.'

Feliciano giggled to himself.

'Do you want to bet?'

'There's no way to prove it.'

Feliciano hummed to himself in thinking.

'I have an idea. I can post a link to your profile and tells them you're my new friend, and we can see what happens?'

'That sounds interesting.'

Feliciano smiled widely getting up his fanpage again.

'Are you sure? You know they might make fanart of us.'

'I don't mind that. It will be like an experiment.'

Feliciano giggled as he wrote put another short message, 'Hey it's Feliciano again, I thought you should know I have a new best friend! I met Ludwig beilschmidt at one of my concerts and have become best friends since.'

'I did it. I want to know what happens!'

There was a pause again as Ludwig looked at the message.

'You said I was your best friend?'

Feliciano thought to himself, swinging slightly on his chair as he typed his reply.

'Well truthfully I don't have any friends that I don't work with, so you are my best non-work friend.'

'Oh,' 'wow,' 'ok.' Ludwig replied slowly.

'There's nothing wrong with that is there?'

'No, of course not. It's just unexpected.' Ludwig sent, 'I don't have many friends either.'

Feliciano let out a small 'aw', smiling softly.

'Why not? You seem very nice.'

'People just don't seem to like me. My brother doesn't help, he's terrible with people.'

Feliciano nodded, his eyes drifting to Romano.

'I know that feeling, Romano isn't good with people.'

'No but you are and that makes up for it.'

Feliciano smiled softly, feeling himself blush a little.

'Thank you. You say such nice things.'

'I'm only saying what I think is true. I've seen interviews with you and you seem so natural.'

Feliciano's blush became deeper, and his smile widened.

'Thank you' he said again, 'I always feel so nervous I'm glad it doesn't show, I get worried sometimes.'

'You shouldn't you conduct yourself very well.'

Feliciano bit his lip, trying again to hide his smile and failing, trying to think of how to continue the conversation, but Ludwig spoke first.

'I have 4 friend requests and 3 messages already.'

Feliciano giggled, clasping his hand to his mouth, it had only been 10 minutes.

'What do they say?'

'They are rude but no one's sent a death threat yet.'

Feliciano huffed slightly, giving his head a slight nod.

'See I said my fans were mean ):'

'I still can't believe I'm doing this.'

'What do you mean 'this'?'

'I mean talking to you. I never thought I would.'

Feliciano giggled, shifting excitedly on his chair again. He liked talking to Ludwig, Romano had always warned him against talking to fans but he could see no problem with Ludwig. Maybe Ludwig was different. Feliciano hoped he was.

'I never thought I would talk to a fan like this. It's really nice, I like talking to you.'

'Thank you, I really like talking to you too.'

Feliciano let out another small 'aw', tapping his feet on the floor and swinging on the chair.

"If you keep making noises like that I swear I'll slap you," Romano growled from his chair, turning up the volume on his tv.

Feliciano flinched slightly, looking between Romano and his computer screen, "Sorry fratello…"

"What are you doing anyway?" Romano asked, looking at Feliciano and raising an eyebrow, "I've not heard you make noises like that before."

"Nothing," Feliciano said quickly, shaking his head and forcing a smile.

Romano frowned, huffing and shaking his head, "We're stopping to get food, come off of that."

Feliciano nodded, frowning slightly and swallowing hard, part of him wishing he could continue talking.

'I have to go, I'm sorry.'

'That's ok. Will I get to talk to you again?'

Feliciano smiled, nodding to himself and biting his lip gently, closing everything but the conversation.

'I should be able to talk tomorrow at some point.'

'I'm looking forward to it.'

'Bye!'

'Bye.'

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**This isn't as good as the past two peices I am sorry, the next one will be better.**

Ludwig kept glancing down at his phone, on the bus to school he rarely had anything to do, he had thought Feliciano would prove a nice distraction from the monotony but he hadn't said anything this morning.

For the past few days they had talked on and off, usually early in the morning when Feliciano had just got up, and mid afternoon when the celebrity had his lunch.

But Ludwig hadn't heard a hello from the boy this morning, it shouldn't worry him, but it did. What if something had happened over night?

He shook his head, his grip on the phone tightening, he shouldn't worry, they had probably just passed through a bad wifi area, and he'd be back on later.

He smiled slightly at his friends as he got off the bus, they sat waiting for him on the wall by the front doors.

"Hi," he said as he sat next to them, his phone still clutched tight in his hand. Part of him wanted to tell them, part of him wanted to keep it to himself, he knew hey would only pick on him for it, almost no one in his friend group liked Feliciano's music. It was something Ludwig had always tried to keep to himself.

"What's happening to your facebook, Ludwig?" one of the boys asked in a thick Japanese accent, "You've been getting really weird comments."

Ludwig nodded, glancing down at his phone, it seemed he would have to tell them. "I have been talking to uh, Feliciano Vargas, and some of his fans have found out and started talking to me."

One of the tallest boys laughed, "What? That little shit? How did you even meet him?"

"He started talking to me," Ludwig said through slightly gritted teeth, "I don't know."

The tall boy's eyes fixed on Ludwig's phone, "You have the conversation on facebook? Can I see?"

"No Mathias, you cannot. I'm not letting you look through my messages," Ludwig almost growled.

The boy huffed indignantly, "Why not? Is it embarrassing?" he raised an eyebrow, "What have you been talking about?"

The German shrugged, "Nothing, I just don't want you snooping."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't mind me looking, you're hiding something." The boy ran his fingers through his hair, pricking up some of the strands that had started to sag. "At least tell me you don't actually like that boy."

Ludwig nodded, staying quiet. He got to his feet as the bell rang and headed towards his first class.

The Japanese boy, Kiku, trotted after him. They had most of their classes together so they naturally spent most of their time together. Ludwig had become closer to him over the year than he had with any of the rest of his friend group even though he'd known them for most of his life.

"Are you ok, Ludwig?" he asked, "You seem on edge."

Ludwig nodded, "I'm fine, I just don't want them reading my conversation."

Kiku nodded in understanding, "Mathias doesn't seem to have a grasp on the concept of privacy."

Ludwig bit his lip, "If the bell hadn't rung I think he would have snatched my phone."

"That would have been very rude of him..." Kiku said, looking down at his feet as they walked, "I must say I am curious though."

Ludwig frowned slightly, "You want to read it?"

Kiku half shrugged and nodded, "A little... I actually quite like the music. It would just be interesting. I understand if you don't want to though, it is a private conversation."

Ludwig nodded, sighing to himself and weighing in his head if it would be a good idea. "Don't tell anyone Kiku, you can't tell anyone."

Kiku nodded, "I know, I would never."

Ludwig bit his lip and got the conversation up on his phone, handing it to Kiku and letting him read over it.

Kiku smiled as he read, making sure to be quick so Ludwig wouldn't feel embarrassed, giving back the phone when he was done. "He's very nice," Kiku noted, "I expected him to be more spoiled."

Ludwig shook his head, looking down at the phone with a small smile ghosting his face, "No. He's very nice, he's very interesting."

Kiku nodded, "I can see that. ...You like him a lot?" he inquired quietly, not wanting to put Ludwig on edge.

Ludwig nodded, seeming almost shy, "I do."

"Are you going to get to see him again?" Kiku inquired, seeming to push himself to ask and being rather forceful as he did.

Ludwig nodded, the thought bringing a smile to his face. "We have talked about it, before he leaves the country at the end of the month."

Kiku nodded, his eyes fixing on Ludwig's shoes, "Will you be seeing him as, uh… more than friends?"

Ludwig frowned and shook his head, almost startled by the question, "What? No," he tried to hold back a smile, running his hand through his hair, "What would give you the idea that I'm… Are you trying to insult me?"

Kiku shook his head quickly, waving his hands to force his point, "No! No of course not, Ludwig, I wouldn't…It's just, I've never seen you so excited about seeing someone, I've never seen you talk with anyone the way you talk with him, I have read the conversations."

Ludwig frowned and huffed, biting his lip, "Of course not, he's just a friend…" His frowned softened and he exhaled slightly, shaking his head lightly, leaning himself against the wall, "I don't know. I have tried to bring it up with him but he keeps avoiding the subject." He smiled softly, his gaze dropping, "I really enjoy talking with him, everything he says makes me happy."

Kiku smiled sadly and nodded, a breath gently leaving him as the teacher appeared and unlocked the classroom door. "Then I am happy for you, Ludwig."

Ludwig gave a slightly frown of confusion, pausing momentarily before pursuing Kiku into the room, unsure of why Kiku would say that in that tone, "What do you mean? I didn't ask for approval."

Kiku sat at his desk, his eyes avoiding Ludwig's still as he fiddled with his bag. He had no idea how to word himself without sounding creepy. "I didn't mean anything like that. I am happy for you, but I never expected you to end up with-"

"With another boy?" Ludwig finished the sentence, "You think that because I look like this, and have friends like mine that I-"

"No," Kiku insisted loudly, causing the teacher to glance round. They waited until he returned to his papers before continuing. "I just never expected you to end up with someone less bubbly, more calm."

Ludwig shifted slightly, "I like him, he is always happy," he looked up, frowning, "And I'm not going to 'end up with him', he is a celebrity, he won't want someone like me."

Kiku let out a small laugh, almost a scoff, "Ludwig," he hook his head, "You are perfect, why would anyone not want you? I would be ecstatic-" The boy bit his lip, knowing he had said too much, he cleared his throat and turned to his books.

Ludwig paused for a moment, watching Kiku fumble with his things, "Kiku why are you talking like that? I've never know you to be…" Ludwig huffed slightly, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"It doesn't matter Ludwig," Kiku said shortly, hunching himself over, "Forget I said anything."

The German frowned and bit his lip, partially unsure if he should push the conversation. "Kiku tell me," he urged, leaning over his desk.

"No, Ludwig, please, I said it doesn't matter," Kiku said quietly, trying to hide the blush on his face, trying to calm himself, the last thing he wanted was a panic attack.

"Kiku," Ludwig stuttered, an odd feeling ebbing in his chest, "Do you-Are you…?" he huffed again, no idea how to lay out his question.

Kiku shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it Ludwig, it doesn't mean anything. I didn't say anything."

Ludwig let out a small moan, chewing on his lip and deciding not to continue asking questions, staring blankly at the back of Kiku's head as he filled out his work and tried to forget the conversation had taken place.

He kept looking down at his phone, looking over the conversation and wondering if Feliciano would contact him soon, it was far later now than he usually contacted him, and Ludwig was starting to worry.

Maybe he should send the first message this time? He swallowed hard as he typed out his hello, 'It's getting late, are you still not up?'

He waited a few minutes, glancing down at his phone and waiting for his reply, frowning every time he didn't see one.

His heart leapt as his phone buzzed over 10 minutes later, he grinned at the sight of the Italian's name.

'I'm sorry, we were allowed to sleep in today because we have no performance tonight!'

Ludwig grinned, hiding his phone under his desk as he typed out his reply, 'That's good, you need a day off to rest your throat. What are you doing tonight?'

'I don't know. I think Romano wants to go out drinking but I'm not old enough to do that.'

Ludwig tried not to laugh, biting hard on his lip to stop noise escaping. 'Where are you? I could give you ideas for something to do?'

'We're in the city next to where I met you, I don't know how to spell the name.'

Ludwig's eyes widened, that was _his_ city. 'That's where I live,' he stated dumbly, typing and sending the sentence without really thinking.

Feliciano replied with an exclamation mark, followed by 'You could show me round!'

Ludwig stared at the screen, his mouth lulling open in a happy grin, he swore to himself before answering 'That would be great. Would you be allowed?'

'I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind, he doesn't really need to know the specifics of what I'm doing.'

Ludwig squeaked slightly and smiled, shifting on his chair through joy, holding back the urge to scream. 'Ok,' he said, his mind blanking. 'Where should we meet?'

A few minutes passed, during which Ludwig tried to do some work, unable to focus on the sentences on the page due to the happiness filling him.

'You go to the public school?' Feliciano's answer read, 'The one in the centre of the town?'

'Yes,' Ludwig replied, frowning slightly, partially hoping Feliciano wasn't planning what he suspected.

'I can meet you out the front. I have nothing else to do today.'

'I have school for another 5 hours," Ludwig replied, 'But I can meet you after.'

Feliciano sent a smiley face, 'I can wait 5 hours.'

Ludwig smiled softly, cradling the phone in his fingers as he thought of a reply. 'Go to the cinema, watch a film while you wait.'

Feliciano sent and exclamation mark, 'That sounds wonderful. …Send me a message when your schools almost over!'

'Ok, I will.' Ludwig replied, still trying not to smile, 'I'll see you later.'

** I hope you enjoyed it Please leave a review**


End file.
